1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an input device for an electronic device, and more particularly, to an input device capable of effectively enhancing symbol readability through colored lights mixture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the progress of technology, handheld electronic devices have a variety of functions, so that input keypads thereof become complicated, which make users confuse and decreases convenience.
Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 illustrates a schematic diagram of a keypad 10 of a mobile phone in the prior art. The keypad 10 is corresponding to an Arabic numeral 5, three English alphabets, and three Chinese phonetic alphabets. In the keypad 10, except the Arabic numeral 5, the English alphabets and Chinese phonetic alphabets are small and unobvious. In other words, the user has a hard time finding correct symbols when inputting English or Chinese characters.
In order to improve the above-mentioned problem, the prior art discloses a personal digital assistant (PDA) phone, which switches display modes when rotating or reversing a screen, and thus classifies different input modes. For example, please refer to FIG. 2 to FIG. 4, and refer to FIG. 11 and FIG. 12. FIG. 2 and FIG. 3 illustrate schematic diagrams of two display modes of the prior art PDA phone 20. FIG. 4 illustrates a schematic diagram of a keypad 40 of the PDA phone 20. FIG. 11 and FIG. 12 illustrate schematic diagrams of a shaft of the PDA phone 20. As shown in FIG. 2, FIG. 3, FIG. 11, and FIG. 12, the PDA phone 20 can achieve display modes of portrait and landscape orientations (along directions D1 and D2 or along axes A1 and A2) by rotating the screen, corresponding to functions of phone and PDA. In order to match the requirements of the display modes, the numeral parts of the keypads of the PDA phone 20 are shown along the direction D1, while the English alphabet parts are along the direction D2. For example, in the keypad 40, “1” is along the direction D1, while “R” is along the direction D2. Therefore, when making a phone call with the PDA phone 20, the user can input a phone number with the display mode shown in FIG. 2. When using the personal digital assistance of the PDA phone 20, the user can rotate the screen of the PDA phone 20 to input data with the display mode shown in FIG. 3.
The PDA phone 20 can decrease the complexity of discrimination between different keypad contents. However, the combination of portrait-orientated letters and landscape-orientated letters makes the user confuse and affects convenience as the number of keypads increases.